Leo Valdez and One of His Obsessions
by deadlynadders
Summary: Leo Valdez and sillyness. Need I say more?


**A very weird fic. I hope it's funny! Hahahaha, k. Read the Author's Note at the end.**

The demigods aboard the _Argo II _dreaded the day Leo Valdez found the Avatar: The Last Airbender CDs.

"Can anyone tell him to shut up?" An annoyed and cranky Annabeth said. She had been working on battle plans and strategies since dawn and Leo's ramblings weren't helping at all. Percy shrugged; munching on a piece of blue licorice. Hazel did not want to make _any_ kind of contact with the boy who eerily resembles her former er, _friend_ and Frank is simply too nice to tell anyone to 'shut up'. Jason and Piper were currently missing and Annabeth certainly did not want to know where they are or what they are doing.

Sighing, Annabeth turned her gaze from her plans to Leo's grinning face. "Leo, I've been up since _dawn _working on how to fight Gaia and win while you haven't done _anything_ so please shut up." Leo didn't seem fazed by Annabeth's scolding. In fact, his grin grew even wider. "Did you know, Firebenders _practically_ rise with the sun?" "Ugh! I give up!" She grabbed her notes and plans before stomping to her room angrily.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>"Percy!"<p>

"Hey Leo. Did you want something?"

"I'm here to challenge you for an Agni Kai!"

"What?"

"It's a duel for one's honor!"

"Does this have anything with that thing you're watching?"

Leo nods.

"No thanks. Annabeth says I shouldn't encourage you."

"That's okay, w_ater peasant_."

And Percy was left alone, confused.

Even though Percy had refused the duel offer in order to 'discourage' Leo, it wasn't working.

* * *

><p>Hazel prepared her mentality as Leo sat next to her during breakfast. "You're an Earthbender!" "Excuse me?" Hazel wondered how she could mistake this boy for Sammy. Surely, Sammy wasn't <em>this<em> weird. "You can control metal and stuff, right?" "Yeah…" "Well, some Earthbenders can do that," he said with a hint of pride. It was as if he was proud he knew all this and his companions didn't. "They're called _Metalbenders_."

Throughout their meal, Leo and Hazel talked. It was mostly Leo talking with Hazel listening but it's the thought that counts. "Hey, why haven't you talked to me before? I won't set your hair on fire, I swear." "You just remind me of someone," she said with a small smile.

"I'm more awesome, right?"

* * *

><p>"Jason! Can you show me some Airbending?"<p>

"Airb- w_hat_?"

"You know, son of Jupiter things," Leo explained with wild hand gestures.

"The oil fumes messed up his brain," Piper commented dryly. Leo ignored Piper's unnecessary remark.

"Do _you_ have a sky bison at your old camp? 'Cause Aang does and he can do things you can. You both look a bit different; he's bald and has arrow tattoos and" –somehow Piper found duct tape and successfully taped it on Leo's mouth. Leo said something, which came out as a muffled sound.

"What do you think he's saying?"

"Probably that we should leave him alone. Let's go."

Piper took Jason's hand in hers and skipped to the dining hall happily.

* * *

><p>It was hours past lunch when he finally got the tape off.<p>

"Stupid Piper," he grumbled. He was hungry and his mouth still hurts. Leo made his way to the ship's dining hall with hopes of food waiting for him. Even if it was cold.

What he got was even better.

Frank –may the gods bless him and his good heart, Leo thought- was holding a plate of warm sandwiches and a bowl of soup. "Oh, you didn't show up for lunch so Hazel made this and forced me to wait for you." He said, with an awkward smile. He, like Hazel, wasn't always friendly with Leo. "May the gods bless you both," the 'repair boy' groaned as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"I've got to go- sharpening swords and stuff."

Leo pondered over something for a moment. "You're like Sokka. No distinctive powers and uses weapons to defend himself."

"I know."

Leo raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Hazel regretted making Frank wait for Leo.<p>

Now _both_ of them were rambling and chatting about Avatar.

**I've recently gotten into Avatar and noticed what Leo noticed. So, three things.**

**1) Yes, Agni Kai is for firebenders only. Either Leo doesn't know that or he's just teasing Percy.**

**2) Yes, Frank can turn into living things but Leo doesn't know that. Or does he? *raises eyebrow***

**3) Read and review. And tell me if there's something wrong.**

**Mucho love,**

**your authoress. es.**


End file.
